Question: Last week, Stephanie and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.87 minutes, Ashley agreed to time the runners. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 77 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 64.63 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Stephanie in seconds?
To find how much faster Christopher was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Christopher was 12.37 seconds faster than Stephanie.